Case 1: The Bombing
by tania15
Summary: What if somebody or something from your past came to warn you of future dangers while you dream, would you believe it? that is what Shirley will discover after an attack directed at her parents, or are they? complete fic tbc in Case 2, soon to come!
1. goodbyes

Disclaimer; I do not own Shirley Holmes or any of it s characters. Except for uncle Benny. Shirley1; The case of the mysterious bombing Chapter 1; Goodbye s 

It was three in the morning and almost everyone in Reddington was asleep except for one sixteen-year-old girl who was unable to. Shirley Holmes usually did not have any problems sleeping but that of course was before her best friend Bo Sawchuck told her that he would be finishing his schooling in Ukraine. Ever since, Shirley has been haunted by awful nightmares about her friend for whom she cares about very much, even more than she has ever realised, up until now.

At the exact same moment Bo was waking up from a nightmare of his own as he has been doing for quite some time now. Bo looked at his clock, which was indicating three in the morning. Not surprised by this discovery he did the same thing he has done for the last several nights. Bo asked himself why he wasn't able to sleep even if he already knew the answer. « Shirley » Bo thought she was all he could think about. As the days of his departure came closer and closer he started realising that leaving her would be harder than he had previously thought. But why? After all Shirley was very curious and very nosy. She was always trying to find out everything she could about everyone and sometimes that became so frustrating for him. But then, when you think about it, Shirley's curiosity was what had saved his butt so many times. And Bo would be lying if he said he didn't she was unbelievably beautiful when she did so, and so with this in mind he went back to bed.

Later on at school that day, Shirley was doing her best not to look sad. She was desperately trying to look happy for Bo but Shirley was unable to. She felt as if somebody was tarring her heart out each time she laid her eyes on him. She was trying very hard not to cry. It is at this moment that she says to herself « things couldn't get any worse ». Unfortunately Shirley was very wrong on that matter, as the principal came and asked to see Shirley in her in her office. The entire class turned and looked at Shirley in shock including Bo who was wondering what Shirley had managed to get herself into this time.

Shirley obeyed, wondering what this was all about. As they arrived in the office, the principal asked Shirley to sit down and so she said;

"You are probably wondering why I pulled you out of class. "Shirley nodded in agreement. So the principal continued.

"I pulled you out of class because I have something to tell you. "The principal paused for a second or two and the resumed her speech.

"Your parents called earlier on. They wanted me to make sure that you'd be informed that they had received an urgent message concerning your uncle's health. Anyways your parents wanted me to tell you that they weren't going to be back home until late tomorrow evening and your grand-mother is on her way straight back home and should arrive by tomorrow morning. "

Shirley said nothing she was to busy thinking about the fact that if her parents were willing to take a four hour drive it probably meant that her uncle Benny's cancer hasn't gotten better.

Shirley and her parents have been aware of her uncle Benny's condition for at least six years now. The doctors are baffled, they still can't figure out how he's managed to live so long considering the gravity of his cancer.

Then her mind drifted towards someone else, her long lost cousin as a matter of fact. Her cousin's name is Iana. Unfortunately for Shirley's cousin she is in a bad situation. Shirley has tried for years to find out why her uncle wanted custody of Iana. But for some reason he seems to want to keep the troubles of Shirley's cousin a secret. Shirley's thoughts came to a sudden halt when the principal said

"Shirley are you aright? "

Shirley simply answered « yes » and exited the principal's office as the bell rang.

Back in the classroom...

Alecia who had a very big smile on her face asked the following question;

"So, Bo did you tell her yet? "

"Who and what are you talking about? "Bo said with a question mark on his face.

"Am talking about if you did or didn't tell Shirley just how much you really care about her. "

"WHAT ???? What d-d-d- did you s-s- say –y-y-y? ? ... "

"BO STOP PLAYING INNOCENT WITH ME AND TELL ME THE TRUTH!!!!!!!.... "

"Look Alecia I don't know what you think but me and Shirley are just friends O.K "Bo responded with what he thought was a perfect poker game face, but it was unfortunately easy to see the marks of uncertainty on the boy's face. Alecia decided to pull back and wait for him to realise everything on his own and said to herself « I'll try again latter on. "

As Bo was coming out of class he spotted Shirley and immediately went to see her.

"So "Bo said with sarcasm "Miss Holmes wouldn't be stuck in detention on my last day of school? Now would she? "

"No. The principal only wanted to tell me that my parents wont be back home until tomorrow evening. "

"How come? "

"Family emergency that's all. "And so the two teenagers started talking about Shirley's numerous aunts, uncles and cousins. "

At that same moment about two hours away from Reddington, a man and his wife stopped by a dinner to rest and eat. Neither one of them had noticed the timer placed under the hood of their car, who seemed for some reason to count backwards. The two were only two meters away when the car exploded. Sending both of them a couple of yards away. Not too long after everything around them went black.

Bo, Shirley, Bart, Alecia and Stink were having so much fun together but now it was time for that to end. We were now almost seven in the afternoon and it was time to say goodbye to Bo. Stink went first.

"Well Sawchuck it was fun! "Stink said with a big smile on his face as he handed his hand to Bo. But he didn't shake stinks hand; he just stood there looking at his friend.

"What's wrong Sawchuck your not going to shake my hand? "

"Well ... maybe I will, but until you take the buzzer off. "

"Ah... man "Stink said after taking off the buzzer, shaking Bos hand and walking away sorely disappointed that Bo had figured it out.

Unlike Stink, Bart hurried up to say goodbye and good luck and soon after it was Alecias turn. But instead of saying goodbye to Bo she simply hugged him and whispered in his ear.

"Look Bo I know you don't want to admit it to anybody including yourself, but I know the truth even if you haven't realised that you love her yet I know you do. And I also know that Shirley feels the same way. I mean look at her she's been shaking like an earthquake all day and we both know that's not like her at all. So tell her already before it's too late. "

"Alecia, me and Shirley are just friends for the hundred time. "

"Well, goodbye then. "

"Goodbye Alecia "

And last but not least it was now Shirley Holmes's turn to bid her best friend farewell. Shirley walked up to Bo and was about to say something when her cell rang.

Shirley answered it while mumbling « sorry » to her friend who was waiting for her to say goodbye so he could get on his flight.

Bo watched Shirley closely while thinking of what Alecia had told him. He watched her deep blue eyes, her silky long brown hair, her beautiful smile who had suddenly turned upside down. Bo immediately zapped out of his trans and watched as she dropped her cell out of shock and her eyes widened with fear while her skin lost it's colour. Shirley looked at Bo with a face as white as snow and ran...

So what did you think? Flame me, don't flame me, don't care but please review it's my first fic ever and I need to know what you think. Thanks.


	2. breakdown from a Holmes

DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN SHIRLEY HOLMES OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.EXEPT UNCLE BENNY. THIS IS SHORT BUT IMPORTANT CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW I WANNA KNOW IF ANYBODYS READING THIS! ! ! THANKS.  
  
Shirley1; The case of the mysterious bombing 

Shirley was running, running straight for the exit. She had forgotten about anything else, all she could think about was running. Not too far behind her there was a boy running after her. He was calling her name asking her what was going on.

Shirley was almost there. She had almost reached the exit when suddenly a boy grabbed her arm and twisted it, forcing her to turn towards her attacker. While slowly turning to face the boy, Shirley started to hit him with a storm full of slaps, mostly slow and weak. But none the less her ruse had worked, at least the first part anyway.

The boy had to let go of her for two seconds. But then for some reason he went back and charged for more. To Shirley's great surprise the mysterious boy grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him. He was hugging her as tight as he could. This took Shirley aback. She asked herself why her attacker was showing a mark of affection towards her.

But no less than seconds later Shirley had started to try to slap the boy, so he would let go of her. Unluckily for Shirley not even one of her slaps so much as touched the boy because of how tightly he was hugging her. Realising that her attacks were worthless Shirley started screaming

« LET GO OF ME! » over and over with much force to her voice.

Almost everybody in the airport turned towards Shirley to see why she was screaming so much. They all noticed that her eyes were all red and her cheeks puffy from all of that crying. A boy was squeezing her tightly in his arms; he seemed to want to comfort her.

The mystery boy who had light blond hair and blue eyes kept on

« Shushing » and cradling the screaming girl in his arms.

Shirley was about to scream even more while giving the boy another series of slaps when she heard his voice. It sounded familiar so she looked up and saw his face. The boy was none other then her best friend Bo Sawchuck. Suddenly her stretch out hands ready to attack fell to her sides. Her lungs who where ready to scream with all of their might stopped dead in their tracks.

Bo was afraid. He was looking into Shirley's eyes and all he saw was pain. Bo didn't know where this came from; he didn't even know it was possible. In all time he knew Shirley he had never seen her like this. She seemed so fragile, which Bo never knew that Shirley could be like that.

Shirley was on the edge of collapsing. Her eyes where drenched with tears and her entire body jolted with pain especially her heart. She was about to fall down to the floor when Bo held her up. She couldn't move anymore her legs were numb. Bo saw this and so he pulled her up into his arms and walked out of the airport.

Alecia, Bart and Stink just watched this scene unfold in front of their eyes not so much as daring to speak. All three were stunned! None of them had ever seen Shirley like that. Alecia was the first one to snap out of it. Soon after she went and followed the direction that Bo had took.


	3. at the hospital

Disclaimer; I do not own Shirley Holmes or any of it 's characters. Except for uncle Benny. I wanna thank Lily Christie for her review. Also I would like to thank her for pointing out the «Alecia» mistake. Sorry everybody, good reading! Please review. Shirley1; the case of the mysterious bombing. 

In a very large building at least seven floors high, five friends were sitting and waiting. Most of the rooms were painted white. Some of the white patches were decades old while very few others were fresh from this year.

Seats were lined up in the corridors for people to sit while they waited. Many were filled by either sick people or by friends and family waiting with their loved ones.

Children were crying and screaming so much that we could hear them along the hallways, there was a nursery near by. One kid, a little boy to be exact was screaming at the top of his lungs that he wanted to see his « daddy ». The nurse who was loosing her patience with the child, constantly tried to comfort him with teddies and toys that would do no good.

Shirley watched this scene with a Blanc expression. She couldnt take it anymore so she tilted her head back and stared at the ceiling.

It's remodelling was far over due. Her assumption was that the tiles were originally white, but with time they had taken a yellowish light beige type of colour. Some of the tiles were out of place and all were crumbling into pieces at the very second you looked at them. Their was no doubt left in Shirley's mind that this place was really, really under funded.

Shirley for some reason felt as if somebody was starring at her, so she turned around and saw who the culprit was. Bo, he hadn't stop starring at her since the airport. In fact as she recall's he had asked Stink to drive the car down to this so called hospital just so he could sit in the back sat with her and stair at her through out the whole ride. That meant over two hours of constant looking at her and he still didn't have enough!!!

« Why is he starring at me??? For gods sake Bo stop at me! Why am I snapping like this? Maybe because somebody won't keep his eyes to himself! Okay Shirley you need to cool off. Chill don't think about anything. How can I not when somebody is starring at me like that!!! It's insane really, what do I look like an animal? » Random thoughts like these kept running through her head while the minutes past.

Bo could not take it anymore, Shirley didn't look like she was doing so well so he decided to try and speak to her.

Shirley was still rambling on about everything and anything in her mind when a voice calling her name pulled her out of her thoughts and back to the hospital.

"Shirley are you ..." Bo stuttered and let out a deep sight before continuing

"Are you feeling better? "

Shirley didn't speak she just looked at Bo with her crystal clear blue orbs. He immediately felt the need to explain himself.

"You still look as white as a ghost so I was just wondering? "

Shirley straighten herself up and was about to answer when a man wearing a surgeons outfit with a file in his hands, walked up to her and the rest of the gang and asked

"Shirley Holmes? "

"Yes, I am she. " she answered with a weak yet eager voice.

"Your parents are very lucky miss, if they would have been any closer when their car blew up they probably would of died that very instant. "

"So their okay? "

"Well yes and no at the same time miss. You see the explosion sent them both flying pretty far away. "

"So what's wrong? "

"Well your mother got away with a broken leg and a concussion, which by the way will probably keep her unconscious for a while so don't bother asking if you can see her. As for your father he wasn't quite as lucky as your mother. "

"What do you mean? "

"I can't tell you exactly what happened, all I can tell you is that your father has a spinal injury. "

"How bad is it? "

"That's the problem we have no idea for the moment. Will be able to answer all of your questions once we've done all of the testing necessary.

"How long will that take? "

"To be honest this kind of testing could take up to seventy-two hours. So if I were you I'd head back home and try to get as much rest as possible, cause chances are you wont get any answers until then. "

Shirley let out a sight before saying « Thank you » in a rather weak voice.

As the doctor went away and left the five teenagers to dwell on the events that had just occurred, a man walked through the emergency room doors.

He was rather chubby. The very little hair that was sticking out from underneath his distinguished yet very odd hat was grey. His eyes were blue and his clothing resembled the ones worn by high society several decades ago. He had a cane in his right hand and a golden pocket watch in his left.

Half way through the corridors he paused looked around and went to the reception booth for directions. Shirley and her friends were walking by, when she noticed the vaguely familiar outfit. Shirley stopped in her tracks right there facing the man's back. Her eyes widened with confusion as she said

"Uncle Benny? "

Bo, Alicia, Stink and Bart all turned towards Shirley with open mouths, eyes widened by surprise and eyebrows arched in questioning forms. All four of them, together, said

"HUHHH???... "

They spoke so loud that the entire hallway filled with people turned towards them with wondering eyes.

The man turned towards Shirley and the others with a smile on his face looking at Shirley.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Could it be that the little detective in our family tagged along with her parents to come and visit her old uncle?"

He said with joy in his tone of voice filled with strength.

Shirley just looked at him with a confused face still without color from the phone call she had gotten earlier on. Uncle Benny noticed this, and with much sarcasm to the mockery voice he was using he said

"You know my dear, if you want to play the little mermaid who lost her voice and grown legs that's fine with me. But just so you know, with that pale face you have on, you look more like Snow White then a red headed mermaid. I mean, when you think about it, all your missing is the old fashioned dress, the glass coffin, the seven dwarths and normally I would say the prince charming to bring you back to life, But I can see you already took care of that one. "

The man said while looking at Bo who had put instinctively his hands around Shirley's waist ready to pull her away from the mysterious so called « uncle » if he felt the man would be a threat.

Shirley and all of her friends just stared at the man with blanc expression on their faces. Uncle Benny who was not too comfortable with long and pointless silences simply asked

"Are you the prince? "

While pointing his index finger at Bo. The teenage boy had no idea what to do, but without wanting to he let out a yes for the simple reason that the man was pointing at him. The man carried on

"Well then my dear boy I think it's time for to kiss Snow White for she seems rather Blanc at the moment. "

Bo simply turned towards Shirley hopping she would snap out of her daze and tell him how to deal with this guy who seemed to be insane.

"Well what are you waiting for? You don't want to kiss Snow White? "

Bo was about to tell Shirley to snap out of it because he had had enough of this man. When suddenly something or someone pushed him in the back, forcing him to collide with Shirley, who was slammed against the wall.

Shirley and Bos lips were only millimetres apart. Bos nose could smell the aloe in her hair; he could feel the silky strands of it brush up against his cheeks. He could see her bright blue eyes stained with tears, so clearly. Bo quickly took hold of the wall because he could feel weakness overcoming his legs. He could not take it anymore, so he leaned in closer.

Bo could feel his heart beating so fast that it was threatening to jump out of his chest. His hands were moist, every muscle in his body was weak. And then, just when he thought he was going to fall to his knees his lips meat hers, barely.

Their lips were only brushing against each other. They stayed this way for two minutes, before Shirley regained control of her senses and pulled back.

He did not understand why Shirley had suddenly pulled back. But without hesitating he went back and charged, trying to get a full kiss this time.

It wasn't until he had grabbed Shirley by the waist, pressed his lips firmly down on hers and started to plead entrance into Shirley's mouth with his tongue that he remembered the group of spectators behind him.

Suddenly Bos cheeks turned red. His eyes were as round as golf balls when he pulled Shirley away from him, his hands still resting on Shirley's waist.

Shirley and Bo just stared at each other for a moment before an ever so mockingly Stink reacted to the situation the same way he always did.

"Well that's our show for tonight folks! Hope you all enjoyed it. Leave any donations to Alicia who will give herself the great pleasure of spending it on outrageously over priced shoes. Remember don't wait four years to make your move on the girl you like or else you might end up like our friend Bo Sawchuck here! "

Bo, Bart and Shirley only stared at Stink, soon after he went into defensive drive. Stink started to defend his jokes.

Alicia could not stop thinking over and over in her mind that it finally happened. Bo had shown a sign of interest in Shirley! Without wanting to she spoke out loud the words

"This is so much better than any soap opera I watch! "

All gazes except one turned towards a wide eyed Alicia with both of her hands in front of her mouth almost as if she had hoped to catch the words the words that came out of her mouth before anyone could hear them. Unfortunately it was too late for that. So with that Alicia let out a long stretched-out embarrassed laugh while staring at her right foot, who seemed to be sweeping the, so much it moved from one side to the other.

Shirley wasn't paying any attention to what was happening. She was too busy thinking of her parents to notice that everybody was now starring at her awaiting her reaction. Bo was the one who pulled her out of her daze by calling her name. His face was still blushed red from what had happened earlier on.

"Well I now believe I've had my weekly dose of drama. But would somebody mind telling me why Shirley here seems to be on death row? I mean I know her skin is pale, but it isn't usually this pale isn't it? "The presumed uncle Benny asked.

"You have no idea have you? "

Shirley said in what could easily be mistaken for a computerized voice.

"Mom and dad's car exploded while they were on their way to come and see you. Thankfully they weren't in the car when it blew up, but they were close enough to be sent flying in the air. And now mom has a broken leg and a concussion while dad has a spinal injury that no one knows how serious it is. I think that's about it. Isn't it about all??? "

Her eyes were Blanc, arms waving in the air gesturing at nothing as tears fell down her cheeks. Seconds after Shirley had turned her back away from everybody and walked down the corridor.

Everyone had their heads bowed down as Bo ran to catch up with Shirley.

Authors note; I will be updating at least once a week so check often if you wanna keep up with me!!!


	4. flasback

DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN SHIRLEY HOLMES OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. HOWEVER I DO OWN UNCLE BENNY, HOPE YOU ENJOY MY FIC AND PLEASE REVIEW.

The night was dark; no light was shaded below except the one emanating from a car. It was moving slowly towards a nearby town called Reddigton. There where five passengers inside including the driver.

Tonight was the night of the full moon. But none could see it, for it was hidden by the deep fog that seemed to surround the ever so slowly moving car.

The car was presently passing threw the woods, it gained speed as the driver heard wolves crying out to the clouded moon.

Inside the vehicle everyone was quiet, it was easy to see that the four teenagers had had more then their shares of drama for the evening. The girl they called Shirley was peering outside the window, looking towards the woods that outlined the road that they were passing on.

Memories of moments past earlier on this night rushed threw her head like a huge storm refusing to stop.

FLASHBACK TO THE HOSPITAL, MOMENTS AFTER SHIRLEY TURNED HER BACK FROM HER FRIENDS AND UNCLE PRECEDING HER OUTBURST.

Shirley was sitting on the park bench that was located outdoors, in front of the hospital's emergency room entry. She was lost in thought when a familiar figure came running outside, it's head furiously moving from one side to the next in search of something.

As soon as he spotted her, he came running towards and sat down beside her. Bo had worry riddled all over his eyes with out hesitating he pulled her towards him and hugged her as tight as he could.

Bo was overly agitated, it was rare that Shirley act upon emotion instead of her intellect. But when he thought about it he could understand why she went in an outburst, it was her parents that were presently lying in hospital beds.

Shirley had always been one to enjoy a good mystery but now that it involved her parents attempted murder he doubted that she would take any pleasure in solving this enigma. Bo returned his attention to his friend and tried to comfort her as well as he could. But it was no use, Shirley just kept on starring blankly in front with not so much as moving a muscle.

In front of them a couple of meters away was a black car with a circle outlined and an arrow pierced across it. For some reason Shirley was hypnotised by it, the sign meant something she knew it. It also seemed very familiar. It reminded her of a man with spiked blond hair even if it was awfully short. His eyes were as black as pure evil, his skin was very pale. He had on the end of his shoulder and at the beginning of his right arm that symbol tattooed in black.

The very second Shirley was reminded of that face a slight shiver ran down her back as if it were a warning sign. She had hoped that her « reaction » to the memories of this being had not alerted in any way Bo who was still gripping her tightly.

With a slight hesitance she tilted her head up to see what type of facial expressions Bo was presently wearing. Shirley saw that he was questioning her shiver with his eyes. She mentally sweard at herself for loosing her composure for even just a second.

END OF FLASHBACK

The car was still rolling at a fairly slow rate when it was entering Reddington. None had said a single word threw out the entire car ride which was a unique record considering Stink was in the car.

I AM SO SORRY I MEANT TO UPDATE FRIDAY BUT GOT CAUGHT UP IN STUFF. I HOPE YOU WILL FORGIVE ME AND EXCEPT THIS SHORT BUT CRUCIAL CHAPTER. I PROMISE TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS THIS WEEK WITH A COUPLE OF NEW CHAPTERS.

THANKS PLEASE REVIEW.


	5. Past memories comes in dreams

DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN THE ADVENTURES OF SHIRLEY HOLMES OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THE OTHERS ARE MINE. 

AUTHORS NOTE; I HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. IF NOT PLEASE BARE IN MIND THAT THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC EVER, AND THAT THIS CHAPTER JUST CAME TO ME THIS MORNING.

_I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THE FOLLOWING FOR REVEIEWS FROM CHAPTER 1 THREW 4;_

**_LILY CHRISTIE; thaks for being the first to review my fic and give me some feedback it was greatly appreciated. i hope you will keep on reviewing my fic and also hope to see a new review from you very soon._**

**_ONELIE; i wanna say that am very happy that you like my fic so far and that i wanna thank you for reviewing and hope you keep on doing so._**

**_LELLEIGH; i am very happy that you like my fic especially since your one of my favorite fanfic writers. thaks for reviewing and i also hope that you update surgrassys curse very soon i will be waiting._**

**_NOTE TO ALL READERS; i am very happy to know that some people actually take time to read my fic, i would also like for you to review my story at least once even if its a flamme. all i really need is feedback so burn me, hug me i dont mind just please review. THANKS ._**

**_also for those of you who do not know yet i am planning to make this a series so in other words when i am done with one fic a week or so later i will post another one, unnless i post a note saying other wise. Now i believe it is time for to stop yapping and so on with the fic._**

Past memories come in dreams.

After a talkless two hour drive, they stopped in front of the Holmes residence. All five teenagers walked out of the car, for back at the hospital when Shirley was speaking with her uncle alone, the four friends had concluded that it would be best if they slept over at her house that night. It was more practical that way for they were already in the little hours of morning, and all wanted to keep an eye on Shirley for she was in a doubtful state.

Once inside the house, the four friends preceded to call their parents to in form them of what had happened. Meanwhile Shirley took out the extra mattresses, blankets and pillows. Shirley had tried to convince them, back at the hospital, that she would be fine on her own but they all insisted. Unfortunately for her, her friends were all pigheaded about the matter to even listen to her counter phrases, especially Bo.

So here they were, all five laid down on their own mattresses starring at the attics ceiling waiting for sleep to overcome them. But none would sleep for they were mostly agitated by the day's events. Shirley thought she would be the one who was less likely to sleep. And that would have been true if it wasn't for the fact that her mind was nagging at her to try to remember were she had seen that symbol who was on the black car. It was also telling her that she needed to remember what that man's face had in connection with the car, other than the fact that the symbol was tattooed on his arm.

Shirley couldn't help but think that if she could only remember all of these things, she would be able to solve her parents attempted murder case so much faster and easier.

So she focused herself on placing the man's face. But for some unexplainable reason the more she thought of this man the more a feeling of hate crept up to her heart. Shirley frowned when she realised this she wondered why she was feeling this and where it had came from.

Then without any warning at all it hit her like a hammer on the head. THIS MAN HAD STOLLED FROM THEM. He hadn't taken money or anything, but something else, something that she held very dear when she was a child. Something she could not remember and felt as if she had been forced to forget. And with this sinking feeling in heart, sleep overcame her and took her to another world were all her questions will soon be answered.

Shirley suddenly found herself standing in a long hall. The floor was covered in red carpet and it seemed to go on forever. There were portraits on each side of the walls. The ones on the left she recognised with ease. They were portraits of Sherlock Holmes, grams, her father and many other Holmes ancestors and their descendants.

The portraits on the right however, took more concentration then the other ones. Shirley looked at each one of them with wondering eyes. She felt as if she should recognise them right away but for some reason she couldn't. She then recognised something familiar about each and every women our girl in the painted portraits, they were all dressed in white dress.

To be honest Shirley liked the look very much. The dress looked like they were from the sixteenth century all the way up to the twentieth. Also they weren't made off the ugly and ruff material used to make clothes back in those times. They looked like they were made of silk which gave the mysterious women wearing them, an angelic look. They seemed nice and happy, their smiles were hypnotising.

Without realising it Shirley had been walking down the corridor as if she had been looking for a portrait in particular. Her footsteps stopped when she saw something move. It looked like one of the girls from the portraits. She slowly turned towards were she had last seen the figure. She gasps at what she saw in front of her.

The person standing in front of her was none other than herself. Shirley was looking at herself in a mirror. She was wearing a dress made of what looked like the same material in the portraits. For some reason the dress seemed to look exactly like the ones in the portraits but at the same time didn't. It was in fact white and looked like it had came out of the renaissance booklet, but it had no sleeves. In fact the dress had only one lace, which was basically the reason why it was holding up, was a neck strap. The dress that ended right above her knee had a flannel type of finish to it. But on the contrary to the finish the rest of the dress followed her curves like a glove except it wasn't as tight.

To be realistic a person who didn't have Shirley's unique taste, could easily mistaken the dress for a nightgown. Shirley then saw something reflecting in the mirror at the top of her head she reached for it that's when she noticed it was a white ribbon made of silk, she simply looked at it. It was holding the hair at the top of her head in a thin but elegant pony tale. It looked like a hairstyle a mother would do on her daughter's head to make the child look innocently sweet. Not only that but both the hair from the pony tale and the loose strands of it was slightly curled, not too much but enough to give it a sleeping beauty type of look.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed a portrait's reflection through the mirror that caught her attention. She quickly turned away from the mirror and towards the portrait. Because of this distraction Shirley hadn't had the time to notice a diamond heart shaped locket around her neck.

Shirley practically ran towards the portrait in question and was about to take a closer look at it when a little girl's giggle interrupted her. Shirley quickly turned to see who had let out that familiar giggle that she up until now had never heard before in her life.

Standing in front of the teenage detective was a little girl no taller than three feet. By the looks of it she was at least four year old. The little girl's hair was as brown as Shirley's; they were far from being as long as hers but Shirley considered that the toddler's hair was pretty long considering the age. The child's hair was slightly curled like hers was at the moment except they were put up in pig tales.

The girl herself was also wearing a white dress. But unlike Shirley's it had to straps and the only part of that was fitted like a glove was the upper part of the dress. As for the rest of it, it was made expressly to make the little girl look like a ballerina princess.

The girl walked towards Shirley with a big white teddy bear in her hands that was almost as big as she was.

"Angie? "

Shirley said. Surprised at what her mouth had let out and more importantly how or why? The young detective started thinking and reflecting on why she had called the little girl Angie. When suddenly the little girl herself ran towards Shirley and hugged her while saying that she knew that she would recognise her.

Still shaken by the little girl's appearance Shirley looked down into « Angle's » eyes. She gasped at what she saw. The girl's eyes were colour blended with the two most unlikely colours. The colour around her irises was the exact shade of blue that Shirley had but somewhere along the line the blue faded into an emerald like green. She was immediately hypnotised by the eyes that seemed more and more familiar each second she stared at them.

Slowly and gently the girl let go of the junior detective, a wide angelic smile spread over her face as she offered her hand to Shirley who did not hesitate to take it.

"Angie, where are you taking me? How do I know your name? I don't ever forget a face so how do I know you when I didn't even remember anything about you. ? "

Angie let out a small happy giggle before answering the question with a question.

"You don't remember anything of before don't you? "

Shirley had no idea of before what Angie was talking about but her senses told her to answer, « yes », so she did. Soon after Angie answered the junior detective's previous questions.

"Am taking you to see a part of what you can not remember. As for how you know my name and how you know me you will see soon. "

"I still don't understand why don't I remember your face? "

" Because technically you never saw my face. At least not the one that you see now. "

"What do y "

Shirley was cut off short by a flashing light coming out of the end of the corridor. Soon after the light had completely surrounded Shirley who was covering her eyes with her hands because the light was too bright. When finally the light had stopped, Shirley turned back to where she had last seen Angie.

That's when she realised that Angie was no longer there. In fact, Shirley was no longer in the corridor anymore she was in a room that was painted all white. There were stuff animals everywhere. It didn't take long for her to realise she was in a baby's room. Shirley searched the room with her eyes and settled them on a cradle in a far corner.

The cradle looked like it was made of satin, it had ruffles at the base of it. Shirley didn't understand why but it was as if the cradle was pulling her towards or maybe she was just naturally attracted to it for who ever laid inside of it was a mystery to her. So she walked ever so slowly towards it hopping not to awake whatever child was sleeping inside.

Shirley was now beside the cradle looking down, she could not believe what she was seeing. Inside was lay a little baby girl no older than eight weeks. She was sleeping soundly and had on a gown as pyjamas, which of course was white. She also had a little white blanket of which a name was written in pink across the middle of it, the name was none other than Angelica, Angies full first name.

Suddenly Angelica started to cry, so Shirley stretched out her arms to pick the girl up and cradle her in her arms. The second Shirley's hands had reached the child it stopped crying and smiled back to the teenage detective who already had a large smile of her own plastered on her face. And once again for the same unknown reason to Shirley, this all felt so familiar to her. But for the moment it didn't matter, she was just happy to see the baby again even if she had no idea where she had seen the child in the first place.

That's when everything went horribly wrong for another flash invaded the room. But this time the junior detective did not cover her eyes by fright of dropping the baby and hurting it.

When Shirley had finally regained the use of her eyes, for she had been temporarily blinded by the light, she had realised that the baby that she had been holding in her hands barely seconds ago had disappeared. Shirley started to panic, but soon realised she was still in Angelica's room. In fact she was in the opposite corner of the cradle, she started walking towards it when she suddenly and unexplainably bumped into something.

Realising that she had basically hit nothing Shirley started throwing her fists in the air each time hitting something that could only be described as an invisible shield.

Not too long after Shirley had slowly resigned of hitting the invisible force field, loud noises were heard. It was as if somebody was trying to bring down the door. She yet again did not know why but for some unexplained reason she somehow already knew all too well what would happen next for somehow it had been hidden in the deepest part of her subconscious. Shirley's heart was beating so fast that it was threatening to jump out of her chest. Her mind was telling her that she should search the seemingly invisible shield until she found a way to take it down but it was no use, her body was frozen solid in it's place and refused to move and that's when, to the teenage detective's greatest horror the door broke down.

Threw Shirley's attentive eyes a man was reviled. As he was approaching a now crying Angelica Shirley had already recognised him. For the man in font of her had spiked spiked blond hair, very pale skin, black eyes and an outline of a circle with an arrow pierced across it tattooed in black on his right arm. And then ... Nothing? ...

Shirley had woken up screaming, gasping or air and covered in a cold sweat which immediately alerted all four of her friends who had not for even a second been able to get some shut eye. They were all already formed a circle around her mattress waiting for her to explain the sudden screams of horror and so on. But for some reason Shirley just stayed seated in front of them with out so much as even trying to explain. Bo who was awfully worried for his friend asked

"Shirl, are you okay? What happened in your nightmare that made you scream? "

But Shirley did not answer she was too busy trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. Once that she had realised that she felt awfully wet she started roaming her fingers on her arms to find out exactly what was covering her in this wet felling when one of her fingers had brushed against her side. Bo was about to repeat his question to Shirley when he realised that her mouth had suddenly dropped open.

"Shirl? "

Before anyone could see Shirley had jumped out of bed and ran all the way to the bath room telling herself that this was not possible while thinking of her pyjamas who had been covered by her bathrobe that she had put on before going to bed. But yet when she arrived at the mirror in the bathroom after she had locked the door, Shirley had realised that what she had repeatedly told herself could not possibly be had in fact happened.

On the bathroom's mirror was a reflection of Shirley standing in a sleeveless glove tight base, white neck strap dress with a ruffle finish to it. Her top hair was put in a small ponytail with a white satin ribbon in it to hold it up, as for each strand of hair on her head had been slightly curled. It was at that moment, as her friends were banging on the door trying to find out what was wrong with her that she finally noticed the diamond heart shape locket around her neck.


	6. Striker

DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN SHIRLEY HOLMES OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, HOWEVER THE ONES THAT YOU DO NOT RECOGNISE FROM THE SHOW ARE MINE.

**_thanks to;_**

**_spelcastrmax for reviewing my last chapter and half of this chapter, i hope you decide to review the other half. please keep reviewing_**

**_As for anybody else who reads this fic i hope you will at least review once or twice. feedback would be greatly appreciated even if its a flamme. if anyone has any questions about my shirley holmes series or wants a sneak peak at the next chappie e-mail me _**

**_thanks everybody now on with the fic._**

**__**

Striker

Today was Friday, finally Shirley thought. The last twenty-four hours or so has proven to be not only the hardest but also the weirdest this teenage detective has ever lived.

Shirley still didn't understand how things had gotten so messed up! After all yesterday had started off like any other day. Except for the fact that it somehow found a way to turn for the worst.

The first sign of trouble had appeared when miss Strattman had informed her of her parent's departure to visit an uncle in need. The next thing she knew she was receiving a call from some unknown police officer saying that her parents were in the hospital. Not only that but she had received in an airport full of people and had completely lost her composure if it hadn't been for Bo she would probably still be there ragging on! Oh my god, the airport... Bo... Shirley had completely forgotten!!!

Yesterday had been the day of Bos departure for Ukraine, he had been supposed to embark on a plane. But then Shirley had gotten the call and ran off. Bo of course had ran after her and before she, Bo and the rest of her friends had reached Bos car, Bo had long since missed his flight.

Shirley let out a long but very depressed sight. Everything had gotten so bad so fast and this mornings rushed run to the bathroom mirror to see what exactly she had been wearing at the time didn't help either.

Her friends might think that she hadn't over heard them but she did. They had been talking about her weird and unexplainable actions of that very morning. Alicia kept on saying that Shirley had picked a rather odd time to give herself a makeover. But not only that, Alicia also kept asking her threw the bathroom's locked door were she had gotten her nightgown! As if she actually thought that Shirley would buy that as a good conversation starter!

It was rather hard for Shirley to trust anyone at that point. Considering the fact that Alicia was basically taking her for a moron and Bart was busy screaming « SHES POSSESED!!! » over and over again. He had clearly seen her go to bed with big long pyjamas underneath a bathrobe, hair un rush and full of knots and wake up with combed and slightly curled hair with half of it put up in a pony tale who was secured by a ribbon along with a knee high white dress who seemed to be custom-made design

For some unknown reason Shirley had felt at that moment the uncontrollable urge to just laugh her but off, unfortunately her train of thought had been lost once she heard a loud falling sound in front of her. Shirley had just now realised that somebody had climbed up to the window and fell to the floor while trying to climb down from it and set foot inside the bathroom.

" Owe...!!! "

The intruder had let out. It did not take more than that for Shirley to realise that the culprit who was lying on the bathroom floor was none other than her best friend Bo Sawchuck. Shirley just burst out laughing. She just found her friend's fall hilarious and the first time since Bo had told her that he was going to Ukraine Shirley's smile was not a fake one.

"Oh that's right Shirley laugh it up! It's funny to see me fall on my butt and possibly brake one of my bones "

Bo said in an overly sarcastic voice as he turned around to face Shirley.

"Oh come on Bo your not angry at me now are you? "

She said while giving him the hurt puppy eyes look. He just sat there and stared.

"Bo... Are you okay? "

While snapping out of his daze he managed to reply.

"Uhmmm ... ya Shirl I just... Think I twisted something... "

"What? "

"Uhh... What do you mean « what? » "

Shirley raised a brow at her friend's strange behaviour but still answered.

"What do you think you twisted? "

"Ummm... My left arm. "

He knew it was sort of corny but what else was he gonna say, that he made it all up just so she wouldn't realise that seconds before he had been checking her out !!! And in reality he hadn't really lied for his arm did feel sore... a bit... which was why probably why Shirley hadn't been able to tell that he half lied.

"Let me see "

"Huhhh? "

"Your arm let me see your arm? "

Bo just stared at her not knowing how to react while Shirley on the other hand had lost her patience, and so she decided to take a look a his arm even if he hadn't passed it to her yet. Since the wall of the bathroom was at his left and it was his left arm that was « hurt » she would have to go over him to get a good look at it. The only problem was that there was no place for Shirley to sit on his left since he was still laying against the wall. So she decided to simply stay hovered over him while grabbing his arm to see.

« DDDRRIIINNGG »

The sound of the bell snapped Shirley out of her daze and back to reality. So she headed off to MR. Howies class.

Shirley entered the class slowly and found to her greatest surprise that Bo was present and sitting at his usual seat. She could of sworn seeing his face slightly blush as he realised that she was looking at him. She quickly got rid of that thought even if he had been acting weird ever since he kissed her at he hospital. After all that kiss was just a way of getting her uncle to shut up... wasn't it... probably

She calmly made her way to her seat while noticing that everyone was looking at her with sympathy in their eyes including Mr. Howie. If there was anybody to thank for this sudden wave of attention it would be the nightly news. Shortly after Shirley had been informed of the bombing the news crew made sure that everyone else knew! Hell they even stayed on air two hours longer than they usually do just to talk about what they had so conveniently called « the mysterious bombing! ». Which by the why isn't going to help her solve the case any easier especially if they keep showing a picture of her on national television!!!

With that in mind she finally made it to her seat, at Bos right, the entire class just stared at her for several seconds. That also included Molly, but of course was staring at the junior detective grinning ear to ear as wickedly as the blond could. Molly was clearly happy that the five o'clock news had well done their job, but yet Shirley noticed a touch of jealousy in her enemy's eyes. It was probably due to the fact that the sleuth was getting all the attention a no one was left to tend to the sociopath.

After what had seemed like an eternity class started, but for some reason Shirley just couldn't bring herself to pay attention. It was stupid really, she had come to school specifically to keep her mind off of her parents and the inexplicable thing that had happened that morning. But her thoughts kept on coming back to the dream, she felt her neck with her hands in search of something as she found it a little voice in her head said

« See your not crazy, just unique and different from others and that's what make's you even more so special. » 

Shirley jumped in her seat when she heard that voice. Luckily her reaction hadn't alerted anyone, or so she had thought for on her left Bo was observing her from the corner of his eye and had been doing so since class had begun.

Her hand still on the locket's chain, Shirley pulled it out from under her tie and observed it with great fascination. For some reason yet again unknown the locket made her forget about every bad thing in her life, but do not misunderstand Shirley Holmes is not a gold digger and far from it. The main thing that made Shirley forget about the bad situation in her life wasn't the fact that this locket that had somehow appeared around her neck this morning was made out of diamonds. In fact she couldn't have cared less about the diamonds, even if she tried. For all she cared the locket could have been made out of dirt and she would still give it the same attention. The only fact that mattered was that the locket meant something to her and that oddly enough, somewhere, somehow she knew that this morning hadn't been the first time that she had laid her eyes on it.

Not too long after that, weakness overtook her body. Mr. Howies voice once loud suddenly became lower and lower as it started to breakdown. It wasn't as if she was falling asleep but more like somebody was pulling her into sleep. Almost as if somebody needed her to sleep for a life seemed to depend on it. And so with her sleuthing intuitions telling her that this was somehow important, she put up no fight and quickly drifted to sleep.

Shirley slowly opened her eyes to an unknown room and immediately knew that she was having another dream, so she decided to make a mental sketch of the place. The room wasn't what she had expected it to be at all, she had assumed that the room would have been painted in white like the other ones she had seen. In fact the room was decorated and furnished like the one she had lived in back in England at Holmes estate, her great-grand uncle Sherlock's old room. Shirley slowly started to try to get, while doing so she soon realised that she had been well tucked in. So well that managing to sit up had been a challenge.

Surprisingly Shirley had somehow managed to wiggle her way out of the bed and was now walking around the room, trying to find a clue that might indicate as to where she might be. Her eyes stopped on a frame on a bed stool, not being able to see the picture well enough for it was covered in dust, she used her fingertips and whipped the dust off of the right side of the frame. She let out a gasp of surprise seeing that the girl on the right side of the photograph had been her when she had been three years old.

Shirley had often seen this piece of the photograph, but she had never seen it's left side, the side that was for the moment still covered in dust. You must think it odd that a detective of Shirley's capacity has only seen one side of a picture but in reality it truly was not her fault, for the copy that her father kept in his room had it's left side cut off. And oddly enough that copy was in fact the family's only one.

Shirley had often asked her father why the left side had been cut off? And what was on it? He always said the same thing.

« I had dropped it in a puddle of water and the colour had come off, so I cut it off to save the right side. And beside there was nothing important on that side, only a pile of rubbish. Your grandmother had somehow managed to misplace the focus. »

Her father may have not yet known it but even at the young age of seven years old she had already long since then mastered the art of reading body language and many other useful detective tricks, that she had inherited from her great grand-uncle. And each time her father said those words she knew he was lying. But for some reason she would try to kid herself into thinking that it was all her imagination and that somehow, her father was not lying to her even if his trembling hands begged to differ. And so every two weeks she would ask him again hopping that he would stop lying, but he never did.

With unsteady hands and trembling fingers she slowly whipped the dust off with her fingertips. Once that was done she slowly looked over what was in front of her and could not believe it. Her eyes widened with surprise, her mouth dropped to the floor as she gasped.

Shirley did not understand. The thing that was at her left, the thing that she could not remember, the thing that her father would not speak the truth of, the thing that HE HAD CALLED NOTHING MORE THAN A PILE OF RUBBISH was none other than baby Angelica.

In a way the fact that Angelica was at Shirley's side in this photo made her want to scream out in joy. But it also confused her even more than she was already. Questions like « Why am I so happy to see that she's beside me? How do I know her? Why would my father want to keep her a secret? » Roamed her mind.

Shirley jumped back in surprise when she heard a little girl's voice call out to her. Quickly Shirley turned around to see Angie behind, as she did so a smile grew on the junior detective's face.

The smile on Shirley's face fell once she saw the sad look on the little girl's face. Without so much as hesitating Shirley asked her what was wrong and why she seemed so sad. Angelica starred at the floor as she said

"You have to go back even if I don't want you to, you have to "

"What do you mean Angie? What's going on? "

But before the little girl could answer the sleuth's questions, a flash of light invaded the room. And once again Shirley found herself in baby Angelica's room except this time Angie was still at her side. They were both standing in the middle of the baby room or at least what was left of it.

The intruder who had knocked down the door had also managed to destroy everything in his path. The cradle that had once held baby Angelica was now lying in pieces on the floor. The white walls had holes in them as if somebody had punched threw them. All the stuffed animals were either stabbed or gutted open. Everything was in shambles. Shirley just stood there looking at this scene with widened eyes, they stopped wondering around the room once she saw a symbol painted in black on the left wall. It was the same symbol as the one on the man's arm and the same as the one on the car.

She turned back towards the four year old form of Angelica and asked

"Angie what's going on? Where are we? Who are they? Are they the ones who put a bomb in my parents car? "

Shirley said almost screaming at the little girl so much she was agitated.

"You don't remember me do you? Who I am, what I am, where I came from, How it's possible that I am talking to you in your dreams and how come you are look like a sixteen year old and I look like a four year old even thought are birthdays are barely a year apart. You don't remember any of it does you?!! "

Said the little girl while sobbing and crying.

"Look I didn't ... I was just ... I didn't wanna ... ( sight ) ... No I don't remember you. I remember your name and I know I should remember everything about you I just can't seem to. "

"It's okay am sure ... you'll remember me when it's time to. "

The little girl said while whipping away her tears and chocking back her sobs. With puffy cheeks and red eyes Angelica handed her hand to Shirley who wasted no time and took it without a moments thought. As they started to walk slowly towards the door, all Angie said was

"Come on there's more you need to see, so get ready. "

Angelica slowly turned the knob and pushed open the door. As soon as the door was completely opened yet another flash invaded the room not to long after both were back standing in the corridor. The frames were still at their place, the Holmes who were on their left side looked down at them with a curious brow on their faces while the unknown occupants on the right side seemed to look at them with gentle loving and caring eyes.

Shirley's mouth fell open once she realised were exactly the little girl had led her. It was a portrait of herself, Angelica and a mysterious women. All three of them were dressed in white gowns. They had ribbons in their hair and white roses surrounded the background. The thing that surprised the young sleuth even more than seeing herself in this photograph, was the fact that she could not have been older than three years old when the photograph had been made.

The mysterious women was holding baby Angelica in her arms while a

« Toddler Shirley » was standing at the side of this mysterious women that somehow seemed familiar. So much that Shirley could not stop herself from smiling at the fact of seeing her again. And yet again only one thing crossed her mind at that thought « When did I first see her? Oh why can't I remember?!! »

"Don't worry Shirley you'll remember soon but for now there's something more important than that. "

"How did you ------------- "

"It doesn't matter how I knew what you were thinking. What matters is that we need to hurry up because you have to go back but first we need to go to one more place "

Not even a second after Angelica said those words another flash invaded the room and both of them appeared in yet an other unknown place to Shirley. Except this place was different for they were not in a room but in what seemed like a garden.

In the middle of the garden was a little girl who was playing. Shirley first thought that it was Angelica but soon realised that Angelica was not only beside her but also she was still holding her hand, as well as the little girl's fingers permitted her to.

Once the junior detective realised whom the little girl that was playing in the garden was, her eyes widened and her mouth fell yet again to the floor. IT WAS HERSELF !!! Granted the « Shirley Holmes » who was playing in the could not of been older than three years old. But still that didn't change the fact that she was watching herself play in a garden!

Shirley was about to ask what was going on but then again Angie was somehow able to read her thoughts. So the little girl answered the sleuth's questions before this one could even put it into spoken words.

"It's the past. Everything that you see in front of you is the past. The house was from the past or at least how it looked when you visited. "

"I don't get it! Why am I here? Why am I seeing the past? And why do I need to see this? What is the point of it? "

"You need to see this because it might be the only thing that could help you stop him from finishing what he started. "

"Who are you talking about? "

" Sssshhhh... Just look and listen closely. "

As she said that, Shirley past self suddenly for no apparent reason stopped playing and stared at something.

What « toddler Shirley » was starring at was a scene between a man and a women. The young sleuth might not be able to recognise the two strangers by name however she did recognise them by physical appearance. The man was the being that she had recognised threw her subconscious. He had blond spiked hair and a circular tattoo on one of his arms. Exactly like he had been in the previous dream and the first time she had recognised him.

As for the women she recognised her as the stranger who had been holding baby Angelica in the photograph of the three.

The man and the women were fighting she kept saying « Don't force me to do something you'll deeply regret Striker! » and he kept replying « Their nothing you can do to me WITCH or have you forgotten you don't have any right to use your powers against an innocent man! »

« You are far from being innocent, not with the blood of so many people on your hands. »

« Ya well to bad for you there is no proof that I have murdered anyone! No proof no powers that's it! »

« I would not be so sure of myself if I were you Striker! If you leave me no choice I will use my powers against you! »

« You wouldn't dare! »

They kept on screaming at each other like so for a couple of minutes until the man had lost his patience and pushed the women aside as he headed straight for « toddler Shirley ». The women had screamed

« Don't you dare go near her Striker I mean it! » in a voice filled with anger and hatred.

The tattooed man just laughed and this just seemed to anger the so-called witch even more. And with a swift but ever so gentle movement of her hand the man froze. Don't get it wrong, he hadn't turned into a human Popsicle even if that would have been the best way to dispose of this monster. But no, to Shirley it seemed the man had been frozen not into ice but into time and space itself.

The women walked to the frozen being with a twinkle of revenge in her eyes. And with yet another movement of her hand the man's head unfroze. His head was moving from one side to the other, franticly searching to understand why he could neither feel nor move any other part of his body. A small smile curved on the women's face as the bodily frozen man said

« Why you snivelling witch! » with a voice full of venom. And so she answered back

« I told you not to force me to do anything you would regret you just had to listen. Oh and by the way if you ever try to even come close to either one of them again I'll do a hell of a lot more than send you half way a crossed the world Striker! »

« What do you mean send me half way across the world? »

A wide grin appeared on the women face as she recited the following words;

_this humanly monster_

_is a disgrace to his ancestors_

_now powers that be_

_hear my plea _

_and send this evil to _

_a village called toombaktoo_

**_( i know it sucks, but hey as long as it works )_**

Not even seconds after, a sparkly white dust surrounded the bodily frozen man completely and when the dust had finely fallen, he was no longer there. Shirley just watched with widened eyes as this phenomenon occurred, her eyes only widened more once she saw that her younger self had ran to the women and was now hugging her tightly.

The sleuth immediately turned toward Angelica. She bent down and stared the little girl right in the eyes as she asked

"Angie what's going on? "

"Don't worry Shirley you'll understand everything soon enough. "

"Angie, please tell me I don't understand what's happening and I am very confused. Now tell me what's going on? ... Angie ???... Angelica ... ANGELICA WHATS WRONG WITH YOU ??? WHY ARENT YOU TALKING OR MOVING FOR THAT MATTER ???!!!!...... ANGIE TALK TO ME NOW !!! pleeeaassse an-ang-giiiie "

The sleuth managed to mumble to the now motionless little girl standing in front her in a voice full of worry, mostly covered by sobs. Just when Shirley was about to completely loose her composure and fall down in tears while franticly shaking Angelica's shoulder to try to snap her out of her daze, she spoke.

"Our time is up Shirley. But remember to look at your left when you wake up. As for the rest you'll know what to do when you're in danger. "

Shirley did not have the chance to ask Angie what she meant by that, because the very second the little girl had finished speaking everything disappeared. For several moments Shirley was standing in nothingness until she heard a very familiar voice.

" Shirley... Shirley wake up... "

The sleuth slowly opened her eyes and it was revealed that she was still in Mr. Howies class. All students were eying her including the teacher himself; it didn't take long until Mr howie spoke

"Seeing as how you have a problem keeping wide awake miss Holmes, maybe it should be wise if you went back home in order to not disturb the others students who might be interested in learning about the crusades. "

Shirley suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, so she turned to her left to come face to face with Bo. He had been the one to wake her up. She could see it in his eyes that he was extremely worried about her. You could also see in the boy's eyes that he was unbelievably enraged at his teacher for taking such a tone with his best friend. Just then something caught the junior detective's eye.

Behind Bo, outside the class, on school grounds, Shirley observed the man threw the window of Mr. Howies history class. She could not believe it. It was him the man from her dreams! Shirley did not understand what he was doing here? As the blond spiked haired man slowly approached one of the school many entry passages and a couple of words from Angie ran threw the sleuth's head, it all clicked.

« Our time is up Shirley. But remember to look at your left when you wake up. As for the rest you'll know what to do when you're in danger. »

"The bombing, he thought I was with them... He wants to finish his job... She warned me... "

Shirley said in a whisper so low that no one not even Bo heard. That's when everything became so clear, the bomb had not entirely been for her parents but all three of them. And Angie had been warning her from the beginning that this man would not rest until she joined her parents in the hospital. After all the little girl had told her where to look and she had also told the junior detective that she was in danger.

Just as Angie predicted Shirley came up with a plan to get out of there and quick. So in a sleep drunken voice she said to Bo

"Bo please take me home "

And with this she faked a pass out. But not to worry Bo caught her before she hit the floor.

**_ps; i forgot to say am sorry for the wait, i didnt mean to keep you guys hangning and i hope you will except this very long chappie as my appologie._**

**_thaks again you guys and girls!_**


	7. Reflections from a friend part one

Reflections of a friend part.1

Here they were again, on the road back to the Holmes residence. Alicia and the others had wanted to tag along and make sure that Shirley was alright, but Bo had insisted that they should stay behind and take notes for Shirley and himself so that they would not fall behind on their school work.

Bo was pretty sure that Bart only wanted to come along to see if anything supernatural happened to Shirley again. As for Alicia, well she still wanted to know where Shirley had gotten the nightgown. As for Stink, Bo figured it wouldn't be a great idea considering the crush Stink has on Molly. Heaven knows what that psycho Molly would make the amateur comedian do if she promised him a date.

But none of that matters anymore considering the drama is over… well at least for now anyways. He watched Shirley fall asleep in the backseat of his car as he continued to drive towards her house.

Shirley's P.O.V

It had worked. She was now on her way home and Striker was left behind in the dust. He would probably get very angry once he realised his target is no longer at school. But there was one thing that bugged her though, why would this man want to kill her. And what does this mysterious women from her dreams have to do with it. Even more so, who is Angie and why would she suddenly start dreaming about this little girl.

Things just didn't add up, but whatever it was Shirley knew that she would find out sooner or later and that it was just a matter of time. So yet again she listened to Angies advise and let herself drift to sleep.

Shirley's P.O.V

Well here she was again, dressed in her white gown. In a room which she could not remember. The only difference from the other times was that this room was pitch black from darkness, so much that the sleuth could barely see anything past her own nose!

Shirley couldn't see it, but she felt it. She felt another presence in the room with her. It was close, very close. So as always, with no sign of fear what so ever, she said

" Show yourself, I know you're here. "

Bos P.O.V

Finally they were here. They had arrived at the Holmes residence, turning around in his driver's seat Bo was about to announce to Shirley that she was home. But he cut himself off before he had even begun to speak. For right behind him, in the backseat of his car, Shirley Holmes was fast asleep.

Bo did not have the heart to wake her up, not after the day she had. Plus she looked so peaceful asleep, compared to her conscious state. He sighted deeply as he made his way to the backseat door on the right. Bo gently slipped his arms under her knees and shoulder blades as he lifted the sleeping girl off of the seat as slowly and softly as he could, so she wouldnt wake up. Having a tight enough grip on Shirley, he started walking to the house.

Shirley's P.O.V

" Show yourself, I know your there. "

Out of the darkness of the room a long feminine figure could be seen advancing towards the young detective. The very second that Shirley set her eyes on the woman's face she instantly recognised her.

The mysterious presence had been the woman that was in the first picture she had seen in one of her dreams. Not only that but she was also the one that Striker had called a witch.

" Hello Shirley, I've been anxious to see you again."

Bos P.O.V

In less than a minute Bo had managed to carry Shirley all the way up to her room. He slowly set the still sleeping sleuth down on her bed, when suddenly something caught his eye.

It was the diamond heart shaped locket that Shirley had been observing during history class.

« I wonder were she got this thing? »

Thought Bo but quickly shrugged it off.

But that was before what happened next…


	8. Reflections of a friend part two

Reflections of a friend part 2

Shirley's P.O.V.

" Hello Shirley, ive been anxious to see you again. "

" Who are you? " Shirley asked

" You already know who I am, just think back. "

It has been only a minute that both the women and the junior sleuth were talking together and the conversation was already starting to sound confusing. Well at least it would be for any ordinary teenagers to understand, however such a situation was far from apply able with Shirley Holmes.

Bo's P.O.V

Bo was now fumbling with the first buttons of Shirley's school jacket, while trying to suppress the awkward feeling he had. Not to mention the sentiment of doing something wrong towards Shirley.

« Come on Sawchuck, it's not like you haven't done anything like this before. » he told himself

And it was true, it wasn't the first time that he would be helping' a girl out of her clothing. To tell the truth he had seen his fair share of naked girls. Including doing a couple of things with them that his parents, if they knew, probably wouldn't approve of.

« What? Am seventeen, it's normal for a guy my age! "

But what bothered him at the moment was one simple fact; Even though he had seen and been with those girls, in ways that he could never be with Shirley, he felt like a nervous wreck. Funny thing is that not one of those girls ever made he feel this way, not even the first time.

« For god's sake you're just undoing her jacket! It's not like she's naked! »

At that moment Bo froze has his eyes widened. He could not believe he could of gone so far as to think of how HIS BEST FRIEND LOOKED LIKE WHEN SHE WAS NAKED.

And that was his present problem with the situation.

Shirley's P.O.V.

" Look " the mysterious women said as she took speech again.

" We don't have much time. I just wanted to make sure that you know that both Angie and I will be around to help you from this day on. "

" I don't understand. Who are you? "

" That is not important for the moment. What is important is that you need to put Striker back were he belongs "

" But for that I need to prove that he caused the bombing that almost killed my parents. "

" No you don't "

" Excuse me? "

" You don't, all you have to do is draw him out, for the police to catch. Because you've already proven him guilty once before. "

" What? What do you mean? "

" Here let me explain. You know that sometime in the past you knew both Angie and I. But now, since it has been so long since the last time you seen either one of us, your memories are rusty. You can't remember them because they are like a puzzle. "

" It's the same thing with Striker, he's a puzzle from your past. All you have to do is want to remember bad enough and you will. Just put the pieces together. "

Bos P.O.V

« Finally » Bo thought as the last button became undone. He slowly started to pull the jacket off of his sleeping friend when he noticed something.

Under the jacket, instead of her school uniform, she was wearing a dress like nightgown who looked similar to the one she had on that morning, but different.

What Bo found weird is that he clearly remembered Shirley wearing her school uniform when she entered history class that morning.

For some unknown reason he felt the need to look at her more carefully than he had ever before. He looked at her angelic face that seemed serene and content despite proceeding events.

It wasn't long before his eyes fell on her lips. They were naturally strawberry colored and like strawberry's they looked sweet. His tongue absent mindly started to wet his own lips as his face grew closer and closer to hers. Her lips looked warm and inviting. Having lost all thought and self control, Bos eyes closed as his lips prepared to meet with hers…

* * *

thats all for now folks hope you liked


	9. whats going on

* * *

The space between their lips disappeared as Bos meat Shirleys. As time passed he began to press his lips harder on hers until…

" Hhmmmm… "

Bo immidietly snapped out of the daze he had gotten himself into and hurriedly pulled away from his friend, who was slowly starting to wake up from her dreams. He finaly regained his self control and conscience just in time to see Shirleys eyes flutter open.

" What ? … Whats going on ?… What happened ? "

Shirley said slowly in her presently sleep drunken voice. Bo tried his hardest to calm himself down, but as he looked down at himself, all calm went out the window and he hurriedly replied.

" We were in class, you past out. I drove you home. You fell asleep in the car. I brought you up to bed. Now I have to go. BYE! "

No sooner then these words were spoken, he bolted out the door, not leaving a still sleepy Shirley the slightess chance to react.

Don't get him wrong, Bo wanted to with her, now more then ever, but he couldnt, not in his current…erhh… condition ?

His cheeks were red, his face was flustered and lets just say that his lower region was starting to feel a bit to good. In fact if anyone took a good look at him they would know without a doubt exactly what kind of thoughts were passing threw his head at the moment.

So he just kept on walking away, with images of all the odd little things that has happened lately flashing threw his mind

Meanwhile at Shirleys house

« That was weird. »

The young detective stated to herself as she slowly pulled herself out of her slumber.

Shirley took her time to get up and out of bed, it was only afterwards that she noticed that she was yet again dressed in a nightgown- like white dress. She sighted inwardly and slowly made her way for the door that Bo had so hurriedly ran threw moments before. But then something in her mind clicked.

Upstairs in the addic, she remembered stumbling apon an old chest familiar to her grand- uncle Sherlock Holmes except this one had strange engravings on it that made no sense whatsoever. Unfourtunetly she did not have the chance to rummage threw it for she had already been awfully lat for school. And once she had gotten back home, she had oddly enough forgotten about it…

In less than seconds Shirley was in the attick and staring down at the chest in question. She bent down towards it and soon realised that the lock was already open. Slowly and gently she lifted the top to take a look at what was inside…

* * *

next update: May 9 2005 


	10. the chest

Disbelief could be seen written on her face as she set her eyes on the contents of the chest, there were photos, books, paper and other interesting objects. But what caught her eye the most was a rather large file labelled Stricker. Everything in the chest had some mention of the man she saw in her dreams. The man she knew had tried to kill her parents.

She picked up the folder with out a moments hesitation and began to read things about the man who had became her worst enemy in less than twenty-four hours. She wanted to learn every detail of his life, every lost, every weakness, absolutely everything. For when she would know all of this, she would be able to use to her advantage and she will show no mercy…

Bo was presently sitting up in his room trying to decipher what had been going on between him and Shirley the past few days. He somehow felt different about her since the moment she received the phone call in the airport, it was as if the fact that Shirley had a breakdown had somehow unlocked some unknown feelings towards her.

It scared him to think that after all this time as friends and only friends, he now wanted something more. The idea of it was outrageous and in his mind Shirley would never want to go out with him. She preferred the smart and brainy type of guys. Someone who was as smart as she was and would actually understand the things shes saying when she is on roll in a mystery. Most of the time he had to ask her to slow down so he could actually understand what she means. Even then it took him a while to catch on.

The more he though about her the more remembered of her every like quirks that he knew the meaning of. When she furrowed her eyebrows while trying to unravel a mystery. The slight twitching of her lips when he would say something that had no ties to the problem at hand. Her pointed glare when she wanted him to shut up before he says too much.

All of these physical quirks belong to Shirley and Shirley only. It was quite safe to say that she was not at all like any other girl. She even had her eccentric habbits to prove it. Her keen observation of anything that sounded odd. Her weird yet comforting pass times. She was probably the only girl who would rather read a book on theories of the criminal mind then go out and party with a bunch of guys.

In a way it relieved him to know that he wouldnt find some creep staring at her like some piece of meat that could be used and disgarded afterwords. That was one of the reasons he hadnt liked Matt all that much, although he didnt show it for Shirleys sake. But he always felt very uncomfortable leaving her alone with him. When he had stopped by uninvited this year it made him angry. The guy didnt even have the decency to call her a couple of times after they left the ranch. It was as if Shirley had never existed.

And when they kissed goodbye it had made him want to punch the guys lights out. But yet again he restrained knowing fully that Shirley didnt have that many love interests. Even so he had to keep himself in check because it pissed him off so much. Matt was doing the exact same thing he did last time, use her and loose her.

At first he figured that he was just being an overprotective friend, but know he was starting to think that it might have been more than that. The more he though about the more remembered missing and hating the fact that Shirley wasnt giving him as much attention as she usually did when He was around.

He hated to admit it but he might have been jealous…


	11. surgery and rehab

Shirley had dug everything out of the chest and placed it in front of her computer she had decided to run a test with his photography. She had found a way to hack into the main frame of the most convenient transportation points. Shirley wanted to see if mister murderer himself had stopped by. According to the file she found, the guy did not have a tendency to stick in one place longer than twenty-four hours. Well at least the places were suspicious accidents occur during his visits.

She barely had time to launch when she was interrupted by her phone ringing.

" Hello Shirley Holmes on the line to whom am I speaking. "

" Hello this is doctor Brice am calling about your parents. We spoke yesterday. "

" Are they okay? "

" In a way "

" What do you mean? "

" Well… there's no easy way to say this ... there are some slight complications but there is also good news. "

" What good news? "

" Your mother recently woke up "

" That's great can I go in to see her now. "

" That wont do much help "

" What do mean "

" Well your mother woke up with a… slight case of amnesia "

" What? "

" You shouldn't worry about it much, all she needs is a little time and she should be able to remember everything by the time she is out of rehab. "

" Her leg, it's broken so she'll need to learn to walk again. "

" And my dad? "

" His case is more complicated than your mothers "

" Meaning? "

" He has a blood clutter in his head. We need to remove it as soon as possible. I hate to say this but he is going to have to go threw surgery if he has any hopes of living. "

The phone call had pretty much ended on that note. After a few exchange of words and farewell, she hung up. It was then she noticed that her computer screen was indicating a match that was found.

As she had first though, Stricker left Reddington soon after she had faked fainting in class.

Angry at herself for letting such a monster slip threw her hands so quickly she stood up grabbed her coat and headed out the door. Usually she would of gone straight after him but now she couldn't. With both her parents in the hospital, her grams who had yet to arrive and everyone being informed about the bombing she doubted that she would be able to make it threw the airport security without getting I.D.

So she headed towards the only place she knew she would find comfort.

Bo was still lost in his thoughts when he heard the knock at the door. Figuring it was one of his parents he immediately said

" Come in. "

The door opened to reveal Shirley wrapped up in her coat and the same odd dress he had seen her in when he ran away earlier on. She didn't seem like her usual self and her actions showed it.

Without speaking Shirley walked straight towards Bo and hugged him. She let herself relax in his embrace before breaking out in an uncontrollable fit of cries and sobs.

Bo, who had never faced a crying Shirley, did not now how to react except to

rub her back and whisper soothing words in her ear as she held on to him for dear life…


	12. dear diary

Well I solved the mystery but did not catch the villain. But I will not give up until I get him and put him straight were he belongs. Sooner or later I'll catch him, I know I will.

As for things concerning my parents, Bo helped me threw it. Except ever since the airport fiasco I noticed he seem to act strangely when am around him. Ah well seems like a mystery for another day.

I've also realised that if that call had came after Bo would have left for Ukraine I would doubt that I would be feeling remotely better by now. Lately I seem to depend on him more often then I used too.

Secretly am glad he didn't left and I hope he wont leave anytime soon I need him around to have somebody to rely on, now more then ever. Although I doubt he'll delay his flight to Ukraine long, he seemed pretty set in his decision when he told me he was leaving.

But I don't want to think about Bo leaving right now cause the though of going threw this alone is actually scaring. His been watching my back for so long it would just brake me to find out he wont be there much longer, especially at a time like this. For now it's probably just best to focus on the mystery at hand and spending time with my friends.

As for Angie and that woman, I am determined to find them and discover who they are and what they want. But oddly enough I have this feeling that if I ever get into to much trouble, they'll be there to watch my back.

When you think about it is kind of funny, after all the only time I saw either one of them was when I was asleep. For all I know they might not be real, they could just be a figment of my imagination. But for some reason I highly doubt that that's the case.

Point is, wherever they are I'll find them and get the answers to the questions they arose in my mind…


	13. authors note

Shirley1

Authors note:

Sorry not a chapter, I hate doing this to you guys.

If you have been visiting my fic recently you probably noticed that I have not been updating lately. I am not abandoning this or any of my fics. Ive recently been sick, there by I ended up missing two and half weeks of school. To top it off I have exams coming up, as I try to complete my ninth, tenth and eleventh year of high school by this June.

By consequence my writing time has been cut short, hence the lack of updates.

I have the intentions of updating this and all my fics before Christmas. I also have to tell you guys that this fic will be revised and re- edited. I am not happy with the short chapters, these will be fixed. I would like to say that I am presently working on a story line for Shirley2. If any of you are angry at me, you can send me flames. Hell am pretty mush pissed at myself for doing this but hey it happens.

P.S: my friend Cynthia will be writing a dark angel fanfiction with my help. We opened an account for her and she has asked me to write the English version of her story since she only knows how to write in French. For those who are interested to read or become a beta for this fic please contact me.

By the way the pen name is Storytellers33

Thank you all

Tania15


End file.
